Et alors!
by Mayura02
Summary: Petit POV marrant sur Dray... J'ai longuement hésité à mettre Va te faire foutre! comme titre lol


_Disclaimer : Chiant ce truc… Okay (sniffou), rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. _

_Pairing : Potty vs Malfoy, let's fight _

_Rating : Beuh, T pour le langage? _

_Note : Hello tout le monde ! Comment ça va ti bien ? Désolée pour cette période d'absence énormissime, je m'excuse bien bas. Malheureusement, cette publication ne signifie pas que je vais m'y remettre en bonne et due forme, je fais ça au feeling car beaucoup de choses m'occupent en ce moment et je n'arrive pas à trouver l'inspiration, ne serait-ce que du temps serait déjà bien… _

_Je vous publie ici un texte que j'ai écrit il y a quelques semaines, ce n'est pas très long mais bon, c'était surtout un délire ;) J'espère que vous allez apprécier et ne pas lyncher l'auteur pour ce récit pour le moins bizarre lol _

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture en attendant ;) _

**Et alors !**

Où sont les moments où j'ai envie de lui dire « Va te faire foutre » ?

Des phrases qui ne sortent plus, des « Je fais ce que je veux ». Je les pense si fort. Et ne les dis même pas tout bas. Même les expressions de mon visage ont déserté toute envie de révolte.

Je me sens creux.

Et « lui », aurait-il envoyé paître sa mère s'il en avait eu l'occasion ?

Aurait-il poussé des soupirs fatigués à ses remarques incessantes ?

Aurait-il hurlé son besoin d'exister au sein d'une famille déjà tellement unie ?

Je suis sûr que oui.

Car il est mon contraire.

Car il dit toujours ce qu'il pense.

Car il n'est pas moi.

Comme je ne serais jamais lui.

Je n'aime pas me poser ces questions. A chaque fois, une pointe de jalousie insidieuse me vrille le cœur et le comprime encore plus. Si c'est possible. Et puis, le fait qu'il est orphelin se rappelle à moi.

Et j'ai honte d'éprouver de la satisfaction.

Peut-être que je ne jalouserais jamais vraiment ce côté de lui.

Pourquoi est-ce que je reviens encore et toujours à Potter ?

J'ai mal au cœur. J'ai envie de vomir.

Cette sensation oppressante m'habite à chaque fois qu'elle m'énerve.

Elle m'horripile. Parfois… Je la hais.

Tout ça parce que je suis incapable de m'exprimer.

Parce que je me sens étouffé.

Non, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute… Il est vrai que j'ai été éduqué comme ça.

On m'a appris le respect.

L'obligation.

La restriction.

La tenue.

Le respect.

L'impassibilité.

La retenue.

La rigueur.

Et… Encore et toujours le respect.

Le respect me gonfle. J'ai envie de l'envoyer valdinguer dans sa gueule.

Dans celle de mon père.

Mais je ne le ferais pas, naturellement.

Toutes ces « valeurs » sont ancrées au plus profond de moi-même et j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrait les déloger.

Je voudrais être différent. Être comme lui. Mais j'ai bien peur de ne jamais y parvenir. Je serais même incapable d'essayer.

Vous m'imaginez, moi, le fougueux, le passionné, Draco Malfoy le rebelle ?

Désolé.

Ces qualificatifs ne font pas partie de la panoplie du parfait petit Malfoy.

Je suis tel qu'on m'a crée. Tel qu'on m'a façonné.

Peut-être que dans une autre vie…

Alors, n'attendons plus ! Je me disais bien que cette fenêtre du sixième étage me faisait de l'œil !

Hem… Non, je plaisante. Ha, pas pour la fenêtre, elle est bien au sixième. Notre manoir est énorme, évidemment… (Fit Dray, un rictus de con suffisant au coin des lèvres -.-').

J'ai une bien meilleure solution.

Et si… Oserais-je ?

Si la présence de Potter me… Changeait ?

Après tout, n'est-il pas le digne représentant de sa lignée de félins ?

Pourquoi pas… ?

-----------------------

Six mois plus tard…

-Ouais maman, je suis homosexuel ! Et alors ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Ho et puis merde ! Va te faire foutre !

Haaaaaaaaa, ça fait du bien ! Adieu respect, bonjour liberté ! Viens par là Potty, que je te remercie buccalement devant ma donzelle de mère éplorée sur la tapette caca d'oie du salon, prête à s'évanouir devant tant de fougue, de passion et de… Rébellion.

_The end _

**Hem… voilà lol J'espère que ça vous a fait rire, ou du moins haussé un sourcil (L'auteur est folle… Meuh naaaaan). **

**Faites-moi part de vos avis (Merlin, peut-on vraiment donner un avis là-dessus ?) si vous en avez l'envie, bien entendu ;)**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici en tout cas !**

**Gros bisousme à tous et à toutes !**

**Mayura**


End file.
